


Mister Brightside

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Jaskier and Filavandrel are suddenly very... Friendly.Geralt doesn't like this. At all.Crack-ish short Geraskier oneshot
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 294





	Mister Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post by user penny-anna. Thanks for the inspo!

They were coming out of a battle, covered in grease and dried blood, when Jaskier and Geralt saw a familiar face. 

"Oh, there he is, Filavandrel, king of the elves. You're looking much more grandiose than last time, my friend. Loving the armour."

There was a wink. A wink from Jaskier to Filavandrel. What the Fuck? Why would would he do that? 

"Jaskier, a magician of music, bard of royalty, royalty of bards. I have missed your very beautiful beautiful face."

What exactly was happening? What what what what what what what what what what

Smiles and touching. Smiles and touching! 

There was something happening in between the elf and the bard, an excessive familiarity, an intimacy clear even in such short interactions... Why was Filavandrel leering like that? Why was Jaskier letting him? What exactly had happened between them? Geralt needed to know, for some reason. With details. 

"I didn't know your bard had a thing with the king of the elves?" Yennefer said, appearing out of nowhere. Seeing Geralt this flustered was always fun and she loved making him even more flustered. 

Geralt pouted, seemed offended and angry and just plain upset. They had won the battle, he was considered a hero. So why was it all crap? And why was Yen poking at him. A thing between the elf and the bard, a thing! The audacity, the... 

"Thing? There is no thing! The man just gave him a lute and then.... Hmmm..." 

Yennefer was right, though. A thing seemed to have happened between that elf and his bard. Because it was his bard. No one else's. So why exactly were those two so close and flirtatious? 

"Jaskier." Geralt asked. "Please come."

The singer said goodbye with an air kiss and approached the Witcher, who looked, to the surprise of no one, quite somber.

"Yes, my grumpy bestie? What did you call me for?" 

"What is... what is the relationship with Filavandrel? How.... You weren't this friendly when we left. What happened in between?" 

Jaskier raised an eyebrow. Oooh, he liked this. 

"Does it matter?" 

"It does. It matters."

It didn't, not really, but Geralt needed to know. Badly. Even though he didn't understand the why. (or did he?) 

"I really don't know how it would matter. The elves are our allies now, it's okay to share secrets. What would change by the level of intimacy I might have shared with the king?" 

"It matters."

Geralt was digging his nails into his palm. The thought of Jaskier sleeping around always bothered him (he told himself it was because he worried about his safety and didn't want to deal with the hassle of getting Jaskier out of trouble) (but even he knew that there was more to it) but usually he didn't see the other person, just heard about it afterwards. But now he was seeing. The way that elf smiled, and put his hand on Jaskier's waist....

That was his bard! That was the waist of his bard and it was off limits. For some reason, feelings that hadn't been there were now making themselves very present. Just the thought of them together, of them perhaps naked, of someone else being with Jaskier like that... Geralt knew it happened often and knew it shouldn't bother him, but it did. 

"You say it as if it were a universal truth, but I don't think it is. Let's test that, Yennefer, do you think it matters?" Jaskier said, with a naught y look in his eye.

"I certainly do not."

"It seems, dearest Geralt, that it only matters to you, this. And now I wonder, why would that be? What is the reason for this?"

Geralt was practically growling. Yennefer was watching intently while eating an entire thing of high fantasy pop corn. 

The Witcher muttered something, and then repeated it a bit louder 

"Did he... treat you right?"

Jaskier nearly laughed. 

"And why would you care about that, if apparently we're not even friends?" 

Yen was loving this. 

"Yeah, why, Geralt? What's the big deal? Feeling... territorial, are we?" 

Geralt shot Yen a dirty look and continued to stew in his frustration and anger, unable to admit what he's clearly feeling. Jealousy. (turning saints into the sea) 

"That elf doesn't have anything that I don't." Geralt murmured, so low that they practically didn't hear it. 

"Well, there is a big difference between the two of you. He... wants me... and you keep saying that you don't, don't want my company, don't want me there. So... I have to find affection elsewhere. Tell me, Geralt... Does it matter?" 

Geralt was practically vibrating. 

The thought of admitting anything was absolutely horrifying, terrible. The thought of having to watch Jaskier and Filavandrel get busy, there, in that very field, making out, making little pleasure sounds... No. 

"It does matter. You're... you're my bard."

"Nothing else?" 

Geralt hmmed. 

".... And.... my... friend..."

Jaskier was approaching, slowly with fire in his eyes. Raw. Scary. 

"And can't your friend be intimate with other people? What's wrong with that?" 

"I can do it better." Geralt sentenced, with Jaskier just millimeters away from him. 

"What is that you can do better?" 

And this was the moment, the moment to express everything, to let all those feelings out, to express everything that was bottled inside... What is it that I can do better, you ask? Well, here's what I can do better:

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You know you want to comment!!


End file.
